


The second City Monologue (Italian)

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray meets Alexandra, a Fraser friend and Canadian cop on the traks of killer and a pusher excaped among the American/Canadian woods.





	The second City Monologue (Italian)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The second City Monologue (Italian)

## The second City Monologue (Italian) 

by Munter

Disclaimer: Alexandra, Tom, Nilsen, Boe, Gregon are Mine characters, the others aren't mine but of Due South branch production.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Il telefono cellulare suona, e un ragazzo scarno, con le occhiaie ed il colorito gillastro risponde a bordo di un auto, CrysleMONOLOGO A SECOND CITY -specifica- 

Disclaimer: Esclusi i personaggi di Alexandra Turner, Tom Turner, Alfred Boe, Gregon e Tore Nilsen (personaggi di mia invenzione estranei dalla realt) tutti gli altri appartengono alla penna degli autori e dei registi di "Due South" e che ringrazio per l'ispirazione.  
.  
Coppia: Fraser-Vecchio  
Genere: Drammatico/ Romantico/ Suspance? 

Altre note: -Musica, la storia stata scritta ascoltando "Split the difference" dei Gomez ed in particolare "Meet me in the city", "These 3 sins", "Catch me up", "Nothing is Wrong", "Me, you and everybody" e vorrei che chiunque si trovasse ad avere a che fare con questo testo ne tenesse conto. -Luoghi e tempi, Come l'indimenticabile Fred (Buscaglione) anch'io mi sento un po' il dritto di Chicago ---Che a Chicago non c' mai stato per!!! Quindi so per certo di avere fatto errori geografici e generalit sommarie, giustificatemi. Sicuramente ci saranno anche una serie infinita di altri errori di vario tipo (grammatica, lessico, sintassi, tempi, battitura e quant'altro) abbiate piet e chiudete un occhio.  
Non sono descritte scene troppo violente, ne scene di sesso (altri lo hanno gi fatto perch dovrei farlo anch'io?!).  
-La pi importante: una storia molto lunga, quindi armatevi di tempo (almeno un'ora), attenzione e pazienza... 

Dedico questo racconto al vero Tore Nilsen, alla sua insana e mortale aggressivit scandinava, alla sua violenza e cattiveria e al suo cronico alcolismo e spero di non avere pi niente a che fare con lui. 

Settembre 2oo4 

* * *

Monologo a Second City  
Di Munterpike (alias-Ilz) 

Detroit settembre 1999.  
Un ragazzo altissimo, tratti nordici coi capelli lunghi e biondi, pantaloni a zampa e occhiali a goccia di circa 29 anni scende dall'auto francese di seconda mano, entra nell'auditorium di Second City. l'ultimo arrivato nella scena vuota illuminata solo dall'occhio di bue. Incomincia a parlare "Questa una storia che vocifera alla stazione di polizia di Chicago, parla di tre poliziotti" e uno ad uno compaiono gli attori.... 

Siamo a Chicago, al parco per l'esattezza, un telefono cellulare suona, e un ragazzo scarno, con le occhiaie ed il colorito gillastro risponde a bordo di un auto, Crysler 1990 nera, nei pressi del parco: "Si?" "Dove sei Jhon?"  
"Sono... sono al parco, Fred, voi dove siete?" "Io e il mio amico siamo qui vicino, lascia la macchina e aspetta l!" "Ma avr quello che ho chiesto?"  
"Certo che lo avrai! Avrai tutto Jhon, siamo di parola io e Nilsen!" John esce dalla macchina, in men che non si dica arriva Fred pistola alla mano e spara, Nilsen sale al volante e l'auto sgomma a tutta velocit. John cade a terra svenuto dal dolore in un lago di sangue. Ed da quel momento che tutto ha inizio...  
Piove, e non un'ottima mattina per andare al lavoro, poi chiss perch, proprio quando piove la gente sembra tutta pi sgarbata; sotto i loro ombrelli, le persone camminano indistintamente nella citt grigia. Una Buik Riviera 1972 verde metallizzato parcheggia nei pressi di un palazzo di parecchi piani pi alto degli altri e scende un uomo abbastanza alto: porta un soprabito lungo e dei pantaloni abbastanza larghi, ha gli occhi verdastri e grandi, pochi capelli e uno strano naso, anche lui vestito di grigio, un po'come la citt: Ray. Entra nel palazzo e si dirige verso un ufficio, c' un sacco di gente che aspetta fuori, gli piacerebbe fare quello che fa di solito in questi casi, ovvero mostrare il distintivo e tagliare la coda passando per primo, ma questa volta qualche cosa lo blocca.  
C' una donna in taieur blu affianco lui, avr dai 25 ai 30 anni: alta, castana, capelli lunghi occhi azzurri e un bel profilo, forse per questo che Ray si sbriga a rimettere il distintivo in tasca. La donna si guarda attorno per ammazzare il tempo che non passa mai, guarda ogni singolo volto con attenzione, ne studia la fisionomia, pieghe del viso e umore di quel momento... Ha un'aria cos trasognata che sembra quasi non appartenere alla grigia citt, alla pioggia, ai grigi palazzi e a tutto quello che la circonda, Ray compreso. La fila non scorre, i due impiegati incaricati alla riscossione tributi sono entrambi indaffarati con degli errori del computer e cos devono sbrigare alcune faccende a mano, dicono le persone davanti, ma lui non se ne cura, sta solo aspettando con impazienza che lo sguardo di quella donna incroci il suo e cos ... Si dice che quando fissi intensamente una persona questa come se lo sentisse, Ray non sapeva se era vero, ma la donna ora lo sta guardando: lo sguardo trasognato come se avesse trovato in lui una speranza nel grigiore e stranamente sorrideva.  
La fila ricomincia a scorrere, i due si ritrovano presto a pagare quelle ultime tasse arrivate.  
La donna esce dal palazzo e si dirige decisa verso la fermata del tram a pochi metri, piove a dirotto e non ha con se nemmeno un ombrello, ma non cerca di ripararsi, incrocia solo le braccia e aspetta appoggiata al cartello, Ray la segue:  
"Non ha un ombrello signorina?"  
la donna di volta indietro verso l'uomo, la sua figura composta non sembra rovinarsi sotto lo scroscio dell'acqua, abbozza un sorriso quando Ray apre il suo ombrello anch'esso grigio e tira un sospiro "la ringrazio infinitamente" dice la donna. Quella risposta una sorta di scena rivista per lui: "Le tasse sono un vero tormento, non trova Signorina?", la donna stringe lo sguardo "Si, ma anche un nostro dovere nei confronti dello stato" si aggiusta i capelli e si strofina la giacca bagnata, i suoi occhi ora sono pi distratti "Se almeno tutelasse i cittadini come dovrebbe..." continua fissando gli occhi di Ray con un'espressione un po' delusa. "Comunque il mio nome Ray, la mia macchina parcheggiata qui vicino, vuole che le dia un passaggio, cos non perde tempo ad aspettare il tram?" "Molto lieta, mi chiamo Alexandra, sono grata della sua gentilezza, ma non ho intenzione di approfittarmi troppo di lei... Ray! Dovr andare a lavoro, avr un po' da fare con tutto questo traffico... Chiss perch, ma quando piove in tutte le citt del mondo... il traffico si congestiona allo stesso modo..." Ray cerca di prenderla con filosofia "Hehe, come vuole... Alexandra! Le lascio l'ombrello?"  
Alexandra lo guarda con le braccia conserte e i capelli bagnati, accenna un tremore, forse per il freddo o l'umidit, il vento dal Michigan non perdona in autunno, dalle ciglia cola un po' di mascara. "No grazie, non si preoccupi, questa mattina non mi aspetta certo un appuntamento galante!" risponde distogliendo lo sguardo e sorridendo, Ray la riprende preoccupato:  
"Ma se la lascio cos si prender un malanno!" "Scusi la mia domanda, Ray, lei di Chicago?" "Si, perch?" risponde mentre i suoi occhi cadono sulle gambe e sulle scarpe, anch'esse blu, pare un' hostess vestita cos... Le mancano solo i distintivi di una qualche compagna aerea del mid-west a basso costo, lo chignon, un'inutile camice a righe e il carrello delle vivande. Alexandra inarca le sopracciglia e raddrizza un po' le spalle "Perch di solito le persone da queste parti non si preoccupano troppo dei malanni degli altri". Ray ci pensa su un attimo, la donna aveva ragione... e anche lui due anni prima non avrebbe esitato a lasciarla sotto la pioggia, sar stato sicuramente il frequentare Fraser a farlo cambiare... E lei cos carina con le gambe allineate e i suoi piedi uniti e i suoi capelli bagnati, mentre si pulisce il mascara e lo guarda a volte curiosa, a volte delusa e a volte distratta e l'azzurro degli occhi sembra prendere sfumature sempre nuove ad ogni occhiata. Ray non demorde e ci riprova "V-Vuole un caff? C' un bar qui vicino che fa dell'ottimo caff italiano... Ecco io vorrei accompagnarla..." Alexandra gira la testa stupita prima verso la strada e poi verso di lui gli prende le mani, muove le gambe, come se si fosse scongelata "La ringrazio infinitamente, ma le ho gi detto di no, ecco che sta arrivando il mio tram, ci vediamo al... Prossimo pagamento?"  
Ray guarda il tram andare via e lei dentro, fa un cenno con la mano e lei risponde, poi sale di nuovo in macchina. Comincia una nuova mattinata di duro lavoro... 

Ray un detective della polizia di Chicago. E' molto impegnato. Alla stazione di polizia c' un po' di confusione, ci sono alcuni agenti e qualche infermiere che vanno e vengono. Ray entra di corsa, si toglie l'impermeabile e vede i fogli sulla sua scrivania: "Elaine che succede?"   
"Oh niente Ray, hanno solo rubato un' auto e Welsh vuole vederti, corri, ti cerca da pi di due ore..."   
Elanie la sua collega dell'archivio. Ogni detective impegnato sempre in confidenza con un agente dell'archivio, cos non deve sprecarsi a fare ricerche personalmente.  
Quando entra nell'ufficio, con Welsh ci sono due poliziotti e un infermiere: Welsh il suo capo. Ogni detective impegnato ha un capo seccatore. Welsh "Bene questo il detective che si occup del caso di Boe tre anni fa, si chiama Ray Vecchio"   
Uno dei due poliziotti "Uhm... Vecchio, si ricorda di Alfred Boe, l'uomo che ha arrestato e incarcerato?"  
Ray "Uh... Certo, era un famigerato spacciatore di Chicago, lo conoscevano in tanti... Perch?!"  
Welsh "E' evaso Ray, si fatto aiutare da un altro spacciatore, non che omicida, un certo Tore Nilsen... Nonostante il nome canadese e non solo, ha avuto modo di avere un'auto grazie a un certo Jhon Suoper, un tossicomane, in cambio di qualche grammo di cocaina, ma in realt una volta presa l'auto i due hanno tentato di ucciderlo...Ora Suoper ricoverato ed in gravi condizioni, ma pu parlare". 

E' sottointeso che Ray avrebbe dovuto interrogare Suoper, sapere tutto quello che c' da sapere su Nilsen e capire quali interessi avrebbero legato Boe a Nilsen e dove i due si sarebbero diretti sull'auto rubata... Si avvicina alla scrivania di Elaine "Trovami tutto quello che puoi sugli ultimi anni di Alfred Boe e John Suoper, Boe era in carcere, ma non si sa mai...E voglio sapere anche se stata rintracciata l'auto rubata da Suoper..." Elaine "Che auto ?"  
Ray distoglie lo sguardo da Elaine "L'auto una Crysl..." si interrompe poi continua, viene distratto da una voce proveniente da un'altra scrivania, "...Una Crysler del 1990 nera, a cinque porte targata Illinois AN548ZT" E' Alexandra, che sta descrivendo la stessa macchina che aveva rubato Suoper "Pu ripetere? Mi sono distratto! Una Ford?" "No agente non una Ford, una Crysler: Charlie, Robert, Yellow , Su..." "Si una Crysler ho capito! Non sono sordo! E la targa?" "Illinois AN548ZT"  
"Un attimo signorina attenda. Si?! Pronto... Oh ciao Jake, Si sto lavorando..." Alexandra abbassa lo sguardo rassegnata, e ricomincia il suo strano gioco degli sguardi, sbuffa e poi guarda l'agente con cattiveria. L'agente riattacca il telefono "Dicevamo? La targa?" chiede annoiato "Gregon, ormai te la potrebbe tatuare sul braccio quella diavolo di targa!" urla Ray dall'altra scrivania "I-l-l-i-n-o-i-s-A-N-5-4-8-Z-T!" Alexandra si alza in piedi e lo guarda sorpresa "Signor Ray?! lei qui? E' un agente?"  
Ray si avvicina "Detective Vecchio, piacere di conoscerla..." Alexandra sorride e gli stringe la mano "Alexandra Danielle Turner della R-... Ah lasci stare! molto lieta. Beh vede, questa notte mi hanno rubato la... La macchina..."  
Ray "Venga con me, ho alcune domande da farle..." Gregon "Mi spiace Vecchio, non di tua competenza... La signorina Turner ha omesso di dirti che appartiene al corpo speciale della Reale Polizia Canadese per la regione dell' Ontario, non pu rilasciare interrogatori al di fuori del territorio canadese... Si chiama immunit. Hai presente?" Alexandra guarda l'agente Gregon con aria omicida, Ray solleva le spalle e sorride:  
"E a me cosa mi importa?Allora sbrigati no? Finisci questa denuncia in fretta che la porto sul suolo canadese!".  
Al consolato le cose andavano pi o meno come al solito, Tatcher non c'era, il piantone rimaneva immobile nonostante l'acqua, Ben stava per uscire quando incroci Ray   
"Oh Fraser, ti stavo cercando! Ho bisogno di te..." Fraser un uomo forse dell'et di Ray, pi o meno alto quanto lui, un po' di meno, ma la divisa lo slancia e lo fa sembrare un po'uno di quei soldatini che si mettono al posto dello sposo sulle torte nuziali dei matrimoni in divisa: impeccabile simbolo di uno stato fatto di lande gelide e desolate, di tundra, licheni, di lupi e di orsi, di leggende Inuit e di sciroppo d'acero. "Si Ray?!" "Dovresti interrogare una persona per me..." "Mh?!"   
"Fa parte di un corpo speciale della vostra polizia... E dice di non potermi parlare nemmeno in via ufficiosa perch illegale... Siete proprio tutti cos ligi al dovere dalle vostre parti!?"  
"Va bene. Andiamo nel mio ufficio..."  
Alexandra segue Ray con sicurezza, il passo ordinato e scandito, non si guarda attorno, come se conoscesse quel posto da sempre, si siede ordinatamente su una delle due sedie e si alza come se fosse sull'attenti quando entra Fraser con il registratore, Ray non la perde d'occhio: Fraser " Non le da fastidio se registriamo l'interrogatorio vero?" Alexandra "No signore"  
Ray "Perch non mi ha detto subito di essere un agente anche lei??" Alexandra "Ray davvero deve scusarmi..." Fraser "Il mio nome Constable Benton Fraser della Reale Polizia canadese a Cavallo. Inizialmente venuto a Chicago sulle tracce..." Ray "...degli assassini di suo padre poi rimasto per motivi che non starai qui a spiegare vero Benny?! E ora corrispondente per il consolato... andiamo avanti." Ray molto amico di Ben. Lo si pu capire da tante cose e probabilmente, quel suo modo di restringere i discorsi dell'amico la prova di quanto i due sono in confidenza. Due amici sinceri e determinati che non si preoccupano di sembrare patetici dimostrandolo agli altri, ma solo di esprimere a loro stessi quel innato senso di lealt e fiducia reciproca, chiamato buon senso, che spesso tra gli uomini manca. Proprio come forse era stata, anni prima, la fedele amicizia tra lei, suo fratello Tom e Ben. ...Benny?! Alexandra guarda Fraser sorpresa e sorride "Ah...Il mio Alexandra Danielle Turner del Reale corpo di Polizia speciale dell' Ontario sono qui sulle tracce dello spacciatore Tore Nilsen, scappato da Ottawa lo scorso anno: ha ucciso mio fratello, e anche se non sarebbe di mia competenza, ho fatto delle indagini e sono venuta a Chicago come libera cittadina sapendo che negli ultimi sei mesi si trovava qui"  
Fraser "T-Tom? Tom morto? Oh no..."  
Ray si guarda spaesato, il nastro scorre ed i due sono in silenzio Ray " Quindi voi due vi conoscete?"  
Fraser "Suppongo di si, Ray."  
Alexandra ha le lacrime agli occhi "Prima, alla stazione di polizia stavo ascoltando la radio: non posso credere che stia usando la mia macchina per scappare!" Stringe i pugni e forse ricorda quando l'anno prima il fratello stava ammanettando un socio di Nilsen ad Ottawa e lui lo prese, lo trattenne con loro poche ore e poi lo colp alla nuca con un Revolver. Guarda Ray e Fraser, scuote la testa, si asciuga gli occhi con quel suo modo che piace tanto a Ray, si stringe le mani l'una con l'altra "Dobbiamo parlare a Suoper. Se troviamo Boe arriveremo presto anche a Nilsen, sono scappati assieme." dice Alexandra verso i due.  
I tre salgono sulla Riv, caricano Dief , partono verso l'ospedale. Dief il lupo, perlomeno mezzo lupo ed anche sordo, tuttavia sa leggere le labbra.   
Si calcola che l'85% dei Mounties posseggano un lupo, quantomeno presunto tale. Benton fa parte di questa maggioranza. Al, invece, che viene dal Sud, fa parte del restante 15% dei Mounties: coloro che posseggono una tartaruga da giardino. Fraser "Al non temere Ray, un buon amico e un bravo poliziotto, vedrai, ce la faremo..."  
Ray "Al?! siete gi cos in confidenza voi due?!" Fraser distoglie lo sguardo e Dief ulula un pochino, Al guarda indietro verso il mezzo lupo ed il suo impeccabile amico seduto nel sedile posteriore, forse si aspettava che l'uomo lo correggesse, ma Ben non dice nulla. Al "E' strano rivederti a Chicago Ben, non la trovo una citt che ti si addice..." Ben "Uh...Neanche il tuo abito ti si addice." Ray "Ma come?! Sta cos bene con quel... " Ben "Ray, se hai notato sia la gonna che la giacca hanno delle cuciture strappate, in pi ha le scarpe sporche e le punte rovinate, per quanto sia la pelle delle scarpe che il tessuto non siano rovinati da lavaggi e dall'uso che denoterebbero una reale vecchiaia del capo. Questo dovuto anche al il fatto che Al non era abituata a portare questo genere di vestiti, non ha imparato in questi anni, ed al contrario di molte donne pi facile che li rovini... Al: ritengo anche che tu abbia anche corso dietro all'auto e sia rimasta attaccata al tettuccio per almeno un miglio... Hai... Il colletto sporco di nero..." Ray "E' cos Al?!"  
Al "Uhm... Pi o meno... Ho vissuto nello Yukon per parecchi anni e non che stai tutti i giorni a portare una divisa da impiegata lass... Tom e Ben andavano a scuola assieme, Tom era mio fratello maggiore, lo adoravo..." Ben "Io Al e Tom siamo andati insieme parecchie estati in viaggio: partivamo da Dawson per arrivare nei pressi di Aklavik, prima accompagnati dai nostri padri, e gli ultimi anni da soli."  
Al "Eh si, attraversavamo la parte settentrionale dello Yukon fino alla foce del Mackenzie... Praticamente a piedi"  
Ray "Ah... Cos da voi i ragazzi invece di scorrazzare con le macchine dei genitori e organizzare feste di compleanno per conoscere le ragazze e arrovellandosi su chi invitare al ballo della scuola attraversano, lo Yukon a piedi?"  
Ben "Uhm... per noi stato cos Ray."   
La Riv si ferma e Ray parcheggia non lontano dall'ospedale. Ray "Su scendiamo!"   
Al "Ho una cosa da dirvi"  
Ray "Uh?! Che c' Al, non ti senti bene? Tranquilla, siamo gi all'ospedale!!" Al "No, riguarda Suoper. Mi dispiace tantissimo dirlo, ma credo di non dovervelo nascondere"  
Dief rimane in macchina e i tre si dirigono nell'atrio dell'ospedale Ben "Volevi tendere una trappola a Nilsen e Boe." Ray "Eh?!"  
Al "Suoper vive proprio sopra di me. La prima volta che ho visto Boe non l'ho riconosciuto, ma poi ho capito. Non ho avvertito subito la polizia perch volevo farcela da sola. Si sarebbe creata una perdita di tempo tra lo scambio della droga e quello dell'auto e ne avrei approfittato per uccidere (o quantomeno ferire) Nilsen. bastato lasciare la macchina aperta e nascondermi. Suoper non ha esitato, ma neanche io come lui, avevo previsto la sparatoria, quando sono uscita Nilsen era gi al volante e la macchina guidava a tutta velocit, non ho potuto fare altro che correre e aggrapparmi." Ray "E... E dopo sei andata a pagare gli arretrati delle tasse?!" Al inarca le sopracciglia e fa un cenno come di raccomandazione "Certo! La sai una cosa Ray?! Quelli ti beccano, ti beccano sempre!". I tre arrivano nella stanza di Suoper, Ray fa vedere il distintivo e vengono lasciati passare.  
L'uomo steso sul letto ed ha il petto bendato, fatica a respirare e non sembra riuscire a parlare: Ben "Lei il Signor Jhon Suoper? Il mio nome Constable Benton Fraser della Reale Polizia canadese a Cavallo, lei l'agente speciale Turner del Reale corpo di polizia dell'Ontario e lui il detective Ray Vecchio";  
Ray "Uhm, sar gentile, signore, non le far del male ci dica tutto, penso che gi il sapere che si trova in punto di morte affiancato da due Reali-Sbirri-Canadesi possa bastare".  
La voce di John quasi sussurrata, muove la testa e ansima un po' prima di cominciare a dire qualche cosa "Tutto quello che so, che Boe voleva scappare nei boschi a Nord, Nilsen li conosce bene quei posti e si nasconderanno almeno fino alla prossima partita di droga dalla Colombia" Ben "La ringraziamo infinitamente signore e speriamo si rimetta al pi presto possibile! Arrivederci!" dice seguendo gli altri nel corridoio dell'ospedale, Al "Quindi sono diretti..."  
Ray "...In Canada! In qualche posto inaccessibile che Nilsen conosce bene!" Ben "Presto. Non abbiamo tempo!"  
I tre saltano di nuovo sulla Riv e ripartono. Devono sistemare alcune cose prima di poter partire: Al si cambia, Ben fa scorta di strani strumenti, Ray avverte Welsh della loro partenza:  
Welsh "Te li sei lasciati sfuggire?!"  
Ray "Avevano una macchina signore, ed erano diretti in un posto chiss dove del nord-america, secondo lei che potevo fare?" Welsh "Allora vai se devi andare, penser io ad avvertire le autorit di Michigan, Wisconsin e Minnesota, ma fai in fretta! Altrimenti..."... e Dief raccoglie qualche provvista. 

"Il posto migliore dove nascondersi a Nord sono i boschi, non dobbiamo permettergli che raggiungano Duluth. Se Nilsen conosce bene la zona e la pioggia continua fino a domani potremmo perderlo nelle prossime ore. Dopotutto da quelle parti non difficile attraversare il confine senza essere visti..." dice Ben controllando la carta.  
Ray "Io non vi capisco, con tutti i corpi di polizia che ci sono in Canada, dobbiamo arrivare noi dall'Illinois per catturare uno spacciatore di nome Tore... Ma poi dico che razza di nome Tore?! Potevo capire qualsiasi altro nome: Javier, Franoise, Mario... Ma Tore... Sapete che vi dico? Che Tore non nemmeno un nome da criminale... Mi sa un nome da... Peluche!..." Ben "Ray, non lo so con esattezza ma Tore dev'essere un nome importante. Forse riferito a Thor, il padre degli Di nordeuropei. Da quel che ne so potrebbe derivare da qualche insediamento Islandese in Canada... Laddove hanno trovato la giusta zona, abituati come sono ai climi rigidi delle loro terra di origine..." L'acqua scende a rivoli sui finestrini della Buik Rivera: i tergicristalli mandano uno strano cigolio e la pioggia non accenna a smettere, Dief adagiato sulle ginocchia di Ben e muove le orecchie all'indietro, Al guarda fuori dal finestrino che un po' appannato, fa uno starnuto e guarda prima indietro verso Ben e poi al suo fianco, dove Ray sta guidando e portando avanti un discorso fiume:  
"Come ho detto, io non capisco e non capir mai che razza di nome sia Tore e che diavolo c'entri il tuo discorso dei colonizzatori islandesi in Canada con il fatto che Tore sia un nome inutile lo sai solo tu...Per ormai ci siamo dentro e dobbiamo andare avanti... Benny? Benny?..." Al sbuffa un pochino "Siamo in macchina da ore ormai! Dove siamo?" Ray "Wisconsin. Abbiamo appena attraversato Kenosha." Al torna a guardare fuori dal finestrino, dentro il suo giubbotto di pelle imbottito non perde quel suo modo nervoso di stringersi le mani, in cerca forse di una giustizia che non appartiene a Veccho o Fraser, ma solo a lei e non c'entra affatto con tutto il senso di giustizia e correttezza accademico imparato per anni in una stupida scuola di cadetti in divisa. Brevemente il suono del motore e quella sorta di rumore uniforme che si viene a creare dai suoi sguardi rassegnati ai discorsi polemicamente inutili di Ray, la portano ad abbandonarsi con la testa sul sedile della macchina, gli occhi chiusi, il paesaggio che scurisce e cambia lentamente e una nuova realt che le si para davanti nel sogno...   
Ray "Al?! Hey Al?! Ma mi stai a sentire quando parlo?" Ben "Uhm Ray, parla piano, Al dorme..." Ray "Che dia... Ma cinque minuti fa era sveglia!" cambiando repentinamente il tono della voce.  
Ray la guarda per un attimo, le sue mani ora mostrano i loro palmi e la tensione svanita:   
"Benny... Ma tu e lei..."   
"No Ray."  
"Neanche..."  
"No Ray."  
"Solo un..."  
"No Ray."  
"Perch tu..."  
Sospirando e guardandola dormire "No."  
"Vuoi dire che lei ti ha detto di no? Benny? E' la prima donna della tua vita che ti abbia detto di no? Questa si che una notizia! Finalmente una donna che non sia caduta agli stivali di cuoio dell'aitante Benton Fraser! Ora si che avr di che parlare alle cene coi colleghi!" "Ray... Eravamo entrambi molto giovani, passato tanto tempo... Credo fosse il nostro sesto anno di campeggio sul Mackanzie, quell'anno Tom torn indietro prima, Al diceva di potercela fare da sola cos rimase con me, in quel momento ho capito che era cresciuta: era diventata una donna forte ed indipendente. Una sera stavamo tutti e due vicino al fuoco aspettando di addormentarci, e le parlai, forse era la prima volta che provavo dei sentimenti del genere e glie lo dissi, lei arross e disse che era troppo presto... Quell'inverno la sua famiglia si trasfer nell'Ontario... Ci siamo scritti da buoni amici... Almeno fino a quando mi sono arruolato"  
Ray guida a velocit regolare. In silenzio e pensa: da una parte la storia dell'amicizia tra Ben e Al cos triste: tre amici inseparabili si dividono per meno di una quindicina d'anni e quando si riuniscono, uno dei tre morto e gli altri due stentano a riconoscersi l'un l'altra nei loro nuovi panni; dall'altra c' lui perso, dalla mattina alla sera in quella donna fatta di piccoli gesti, di grazie, di sguardi e di assenze, di rabbia e di gentilezza. "Benny?! Ti va di guidare?"  
"Va bene Ray..." Dief alza la testa e fa un rumore simile ad un guaito Ben lo fissa "Non temere Dief, fidati di me!" Ray assiste alla scena con l'aria di uno che sa di non rivedere pi la sua macchina integra...  
C' infatti da specificare che il 18% dei Mounties che vive tra lo Yukon e i territori di Nordovest, a meno che non si sia casualmente trasferito a Chicago per questioni personali, ha avuto a che vedere mediamente con 10 veicoli (che non siano slitte trainate da cani) in tutta la sua carriera professionale. Di questi 10, solo 3 potrebbero definirsi propriamente autovetture. E nessuna di queste avrebbe mai potuto materialmente infrangere i limiti di velocit. Ma una volta nel sedile posteriore si addormenta velocemente appoggiato a Dief. 

Quella che deve percorrere Ben l'ultima parte dell'Interstate prima di Duluth, Ray ed Al ora dormono e Dief alza leggermente la testa e tira indietro le orecchie.  
"Tom era un brav'uomo ed morto ingiustamente" dice un uomo sulla sessantina d'anni e vestito da neve, comparso proprio a fianco di Ray; "Ah sei tu pap?" chiede Ben guardandolo proteso in avanti. Si calcola che solo 3 Mounties su 1000 riescano a parlare con il fantasma immaginario del proprio padre ucciso, l'effetto si verifica specialmente se egli a sua volta era un Mounty.  
Fraser Sr "Mi ricordo della famiglia di Al, era brava gente, e lo sono ancora vedo. Ho sentito Tom."  
Ben "E cosa ti ha detto?"  
Fraser Sr "Ha detto che gli dispiace di non aver potuto vedere ne te ne Al prima di morire, e che non avrebbe mai voluto vedervi cos lontani". L'uomo guarda Al dormire con i suoi palmi aperti e la testa appoggiata tra finestrino e sedile "Non la trovi adorabile figliolo?" Ben "Pap. Sono passati quasi 15 anni, come puoi pensare che io..." Fraser Sr "Beh lo sai! Prima di ritrovare tua madre e sposarla passarono pi di 10 anni..."  
Ben "Era un'altra cosa..."  
Fraser Sr "No che non lo era!"   
Ben "Piantala!"  
Fraser Sr "Ah... anche tua madre mi ha fatto aspettare tanto..." Ben "Mh... Aspettare cosa?"  
Fraser Sr "Eh?!... Lascia perdere... E comunque io la trovo adorabile e sarei molto contento se fosse mia nuora... Se potessi scegliere per te..." Ben "Pap!"  
L'auto frena bruscamente davanti al cartello con le indicazioni per Duluth, Ray viene scaraventato in avanti, Al apre gli occhi stordita. Ben "Mi dispiace immensamente..."  
Al "Siamo a Duluth. Accendi la radio..." Ben e Ray accendono la radio in attesa di notizie da parte degli altri colleghi "Qui Vecchio, seguiamo una Crysler nera del 1990 targata Illinois, mi sentite?" La radio gracchia un pochino ed una voce risponde "Qui la mobile 56: no ragazzi, abbiamo avuto la segnalazione da Chicago 5 ore fa... niente chiudo" Al piega la testa in avanti poi guarda Ray "Ragazzi, dobbiamo andare avanti ed in pi il confine non lontano."  
Ray sbatte il microfono sul cruscotto, gli altri due lo guardano fino a che non si ferma e si accorge di essere osservato: lancia un'occhiata prima Ben poi Al "Beh che c'?!" chiede sorpreso  
Al " Se rompi la radio, non potremo mai sapere se Boe e Nilsen sono passati di qui. Lo sai questo vero?"  
Ben "Non sono passati di qui..."  
Ray "Come?!"  
Al "Mh...possibile. Se fossero passati l'avrebbero vista..." Ray "Adesso non mi direte che..."   
Al "Hey guardate l quella la mia auto!!" Al indica la Crysler al lato della strada che sta sfondando il guard rail in direzione dei boschi circostanti, si chiude gli occhi per non vedere la sua povera macchina cos maltrattata e Ben la segue in direzione degli alberi verso una strada sterrata  
Ray " Che diavolo fai! Questa la mia auto! Sai quanto costa cambiare le sospensioni in una Rivera?!"  
Al "Non dirmelo! La tua macchina non ha mica sfondato il guard rail!" Ben va avanti tra gli alberi per qualche metro fino a che l'auto urta in un cespuglio e si ferma: non riesce pi a metterla in moto. Ben "Non parte..."  
Ray, visibilmente atterrito "Lo so..."  
Ben "Mi dispiace"  
Al e Ray lo guardano perplessi, Al prende la radio e cerca di contattare qualche volante "Qui Turner siamo fermi in un bosco del confine mi sentite?" la radio gracchia qualche cosa ma non si sente niente; alza gli occhi verso Ray, non ha paura delle prime luci dell'alba in quel bosco dalla prima neve autunnale a qualche miglio dal Canada.  
Al "Ray ascolta: non possiamo stare dietro alla tua macchina, dobbiamo scendere e continuare a piedi. Ora non ti arrabbiare, la torneremo a prendere... Ok?" Ben "Ray... Ray stai bene?"  
Ray catatonico, almeno fino a quando un proiettile infrange il finestrino della Riv che cade in pezzi, seguito a raffica da un'altra serie lanciata da un'arma automatica.  
I tre scendono dalla macchina lentamente e la usano come scudo, Al comincia a rispondere al fuoco, anche Ray comincia e finalmente riprende la parola: Ray "La Riv... la mia Riv... quei bastardi..." Al "Sta attento, quelli sono armati fino ai denti!!" Ray "Tu non sai quanto costa aggiustare vetri e sportelli in una Riviera vero? No, non lo sai altrimenti non saremmo qui, in mezzo al bosco a farci scudo con la mia macchina!"  
Gli uomini smettono di sparare e scappano in auto, Ben e Al cominciano a correre pi velocemnte seguiti da Ray e Dief, ad un tratto Al inciampa in un ramo e Ben si trova da solo dietro ai due uomini l'auto piantata in un albero e loro corrono. Riesce a prendere Boe per una gamba e a bloccarlo "la..." ma non continua perch c' Nilsen che gli ha gi puntato la pistola alla nuca. Ray trova Al per terra nel bosco che si sta rialzando, le porge le mani e lei salta subito in piedi e si pulisce la giacca dalle foglie si guarda attorno... Ray "Stai bene Al? Dov' Benny?"  
Al "Benny ..." si sente un'esplosione e si vedono le fiamme non lontane "Oh no corri andiamo!" dice Ray correndo dietro a Dief che abbaia, ma quando raggiungono l'auto gia in fiamme, poco avanti Dief sulle rive di un ruscello con in bocca il cappello della divisa di Ben, Ray guarda Al "Sono vivi Ray!", nel bosco l'aria umida e non si sente nessun rumore, anche la neve ha smesso di scendere quasi subito, un velo bianco indistiguibile, Al si volta verso Ray "Lo hanno preso..."  
"Come lo hanno preso? Che se ne fanno di un Canadese svitato come ostaggio??" "Tecnicamente nulla... Ma ho il timore di credere che fino a quando Nilsen e Boe lo terranno con se, io e te non potremo fargli nulla...Cos Nilsen ha fatto anche con Tom, ma io ho chiamato rinforzi e quando la polizia li ha trovati quello ha fatto fuoco ed fuggito... Ray dobbiamo seguirli!" "Come seguirli? Non abbiamo niente! La radio fuori uso, niente coperte, niente mappe..."  
"Ma io ho i fiammiferi!!... Su andiamo" Ray comincia a camminare dietro di lei "Ma dalle vostre parti siete tutti cos o solo prerogativa della gente dello Yukon?".  
I tre guadano il ruscello guidati da Dief e continuano a camminare, per parecchie ore.  
Ray sbuffa "Al... Dove stiamo andando? Sai che comincio ad avere freddo?" Al si volta indietro "Uhm... Sto seguendo Dief, ma qualche cosa mi dice che ha perso le tracce"  
Dief si accovaccia nel mezzo del sentiero e li guarda mugugnando. Al "Ho capito Dief, ci penso io" Al comincia ad annusare l'aria attorno a lei, e a guardare le cortecce degli alberi da vicino. Ray parlando con Dief "Non ce ne bastava uno..." Al continua a caminare seguita da Ray e Dief "Mh..." "Trovato qualche cosa?"  
"Mh..."  
"Non mi piacciono i canadesi quando dicono Mh... lo sai?" "Mh..."  
"Maledizione! Te lo ha mai detto nessuno che sembri la brutta copia di Benny?" "Guarda che ho trovato Ray!"  
"Un diapason?"  
"Non un diapason come tutti gli altri!" "Ah no?"  
"E' un diapason da taschino..."  
Ray la guarda senza parlare. Al raccoglie lo strumento e si guarda attorno. Ray "Chi diamine si porterebbe un diapason da taschino nei b... Ben?" Al "Gi. Devono essere andati da quella parte! Ma ormai quasi buio... Non possiamo andare avanti"  
Ray "Uhm... E adesso?"  
Al "Su Ray non fare quella faccia, adesso troviamo una soluzione. Innanzi tutto ci vuole qualche cosa da mangiare" Al fissa Ray negli occhi e punta la pistola dietro di lei e ammazza un coniglio selvatico. Ray la guarda stupefatto "Hey Hey Hey piano! Al, ma se fai cos ci sentiranno!" "Si, voglio rassicurare Ben, se sa che lo stiamo seguendo ci lascer delle tracce vedrai... Uhm... tieni i fiammiferi accendiamo un fuoco" Ray si scalda tra le fiamme mentre Al cucina i pezzetti di carne del povero animale, la guarda mentre Dief mordicchia i resti. "Ne vuoi un po'?"  
Ray guarda il bastone a cui attaccato un pezzo di carne di animale, ha ancora in mente la scena di quando Al lo ripuliva dalla pelle e dalle interiora ed come un brivido, sta per dire di no, povera bestia, ma non mangia da pi di un giorno "No io n...Eh...Ok."  
I due stanno in silenzio mentre i rami del fuoco bruciano, Al sorride e accarezza Dief "Grazie coniglio! La tua morte non stata vana..." sussurra Ray "Ma tu non fai come Ben? Non mangi... le ...ecco..." Al "Le larve dici? No non mi piacciono, sono ricche di vitamine e proteine... ma di solito lascio che le mangino gli altri..." si stringe le ginocchia al petto e guarda Ray con la testa un po' piegata ricomincia il suo gioco degli sguardi, si ferma su tutte le pieghe del volto di Ray, su tutti i piccoli particolari, il mento, il naso e gli occhi un po'stanchi dallo strano colore, fino a metterlo in imbarazzo, il fuoco scende un pochino ed il freddo del bosco in autunno comincia a farsi sentire, Ray distoglie lo sguardo dai suoi occhi che con il buio del bosco si sono fatti blu; scende sul naso e sulle mani un po' rovinate, sulle ginocchia piegate e i jeans sporchi di fango sugli scarponcini da montagna fino al fuoco dalla fievole luce, mette dell'altra legna, ma presto finir... Al "Vieni qui"  
Ray "Che?!"  
Al "Avvicinati. Sai che la legna sta per finire e abbiamo camminato per tutto il giorno, ci converrebbe allontanarci domani mattina, dobbiamo stare vicini... Per il freddo e per gli animali..."  
ma Ray ha pi paura di Al che degli animali dei boschi o del freddo autunnale, potrebbe volentieri avere a che fare con tutte le donne di Chicago, ma un Mountie-Primo-Amore-di-Benny forse non considerabile come donna alla sua portata, sa gi che una canadese che ammazza conigli senza guardarli e salta sui tettucci delle auto in corsa non c'entra niente con uno come lui. Al "Ok, allora vado a predere dell'altra legna. Dief mi raccomando tienilo d'occhio..."   
Al ritorna dopo quasi un'ora, il fuoco quasi spento e Ray addormentato, lo ravviva con la nuova legna e si affianca a lui e Dief. 

E' l'alba quando Ray sente qualche cosa di umidiccio sulla sua faccia, Dief, sente anche tanto freddo e umido e un respiro sul suo collo, ha le ossa rotte dalla nottata per terra, si alza e si volta indietro, Al l attaccata a lui: le guance rosse dal freddo, i guanti di pelliccia che coprono le mani chiuse in pugno, un leggero lamento, come se stesse ancora sognando si china su di lei che apre gli occhi istantaneamente ed in un attimo in piedi "Buon giorno Ray! Su forza andiamo!" Al gli porge la mano per alzarsi e lui scricchiola un po' e si stiracchia. Dief si para di nuovo davanti e ricominciano a camminare. Al cammina a passo svelto, deve seguire Dief ma non solo, sta cercando qualche altra traccia di Ben e sperando che sia riuscito a mettere in difficolt i due uomini, ogni tanto si volta indietro per vedere se Ray la sta ancora seguendo, ma ha il passo rallentato e gli occhi un po' spenti. Forse sta ancora pensando alla Riv o al fatto che invece di seguire Nilsen e Boe avrebbero potuto facilmente ritornare a Duluth e lasciare l'inseguimento a qualcun altro, invece di imbattersi loro in mezzo ai boschi e senza mezzi. Se Ben ed Al non si fossero messi a seguirli... Al rallenta il passo e gli prende un braccio. "Ray vero, non abbiamo niente, abbiamo anche pochi proiettili e la cosa migliore sarebbe uscire da questo bosco e cercare rinforzi: vedi laggi?" Al indica un sentiero battuto abbastanza lontano e continua "Quel sentiero sicuramente potrebbe portarci ad un centro abitato e potremo sicuramente chiamare rinforzi e, se non avessero preso Ben, ti giuro che lo avrei fatto. Dopotutto la mia spietata vendetta contro Nilsen non ridarebbe certo la vita a Tom. Ma io conosco Nilsen e lui conosce me: so che lui lo uccider se vedr nuovamente la polizia, e lui sa che ci ha in pugno se tengono vivo Ben". Ray guarda il sentiero e il suo viso serio, le mani di lei sulle sue spalle, il suo respiro caldo sulla faccia, sente come una sorta di forza provenire da lei ed animarlo. Ricominciano a camminare dietro a Dief, fino a che Al si ferma davanti ad un albero:  
"Al...?!"  
"Si Ray?!"  
"Che succede? Perch ti sei fermata?"  
"Vieni, guarda tu stesso e dimmi"  
"E' il coltello di Benny! Non se ne separa mai..." "Credo sia un regalo di suo padre... Ben lo adorava.Guarda ne ho uno identico!" Al lo tira fuori dalla tasca e lo mostra a Ray "Era il prmo anno che partivamo da soli. Quell'anno il signor Fraser ci regal un coltellino simile a tutti e tre!" sorride mentre osserva il piccolo arnese dorato "Era un brav'uomo... Amava suo figlio. Come tutti i padri del resto... Non trovi Ray?" "No Al. Non ho mai trascorso molto tempo con mio padre. Stava solo al biliardo e a bere."  
"Mi dispiace Ray. Anche mio padre beveva parecchio e per anni ho sempre pensato che io e Tom fossimo solo un fastidio per lui, ma mi sbagliavo. Lui ci voleva molto bene, ma non riusciva a dimostrarcelo, e l'alcool lo allontanava ancora di pi... E' il male di vivere che ci rende agli occhi degli altri quello che non vogliamo essere. Sei una brava persona Ray, tuo padre sarebbe orgoglioso di te, non sentirti odiato solo perch sei uno sbirro!" "Al, ma Ben diceva che quando andavate in campeggio d'estate..." "Uh Ray, non era mio padre ma mio zio...". Ray fissa il terreno, sembra sorridere alle sue parole "Adesso andiamo!" "Comunque penso che non siano lontani, dobbiamo proseguire da questa parte" dice camminando.  
C' un silenzio pesante nell'aria, forse dettato dalle ultime frasi di Al. Si sentono distintamente i loro passi sulle foglie fredde. Ray continua a guardare per terra. Al si volta indietro: c' qualche cosa di strano adesso nell'aria. Come un odore di polvere da sparo, legna bruciata e sangue, che sembra ora scaldarsi, come se in quel punto gli animali fossero scappati, e ci fossero state delle persone da non pi di tre ore... O forse erano ancora nei paraggi. Al si guarda attorno.  
Al "Vedi qualche cosa?"  
Ray "Mi sembra di no... Ma cos' questo strano odore? Sembra un barbecue!" Al "Gi! Qualcuno sta tenendo acceso un fuoco." Ray "Non siamo lontani vero?"  
Al "Mh... No... Toh guarda laggi!"  
Ray "Che c'?"  
Al "La frontiera!"  
I due ed il cane si avvicinano. La frontiera canadese, in quel tratto di bosco solo un filo metallico non custodito.  
Ray "Ah! E cosa succede dopo quella riga?" Al "Uh... niente di interessante... Soltanto che siamo nella mia giurisdizione" Al cammina lentamente tra gli alberi, cerca di fare il meno rumore possibile mentre Ray le copre le spalle, ormai questione di metri: l'odore si fa sempre pi acre.  
Ancora qualche metro tra gli alberi fitti e Al si ferma, fa cenno a Ray di fare piano, Dief si accovaccia.  
Ray "Sono l dentro!" indica il rifugio a pochi metri coperto quasi totalmente dagli alberi, Al si tiene per un attimo ad un suo braccio in assoluto silenzio, dal silenzio di qualche mattina prima sembra provenire Alexandra e in quel silenzio vive il momento: lui, la barba un po' lunga, le ossa indolenzite e le mani ruvide dal freddo; lei ed i suoi occhi che ora prendono sfumature marine. C' qualche cosa che li tiene fermi dietro quell'albero a pochi passi dalla meta; c' qualche cosa che li attrae in quel silenzio. Ray la bacia. Lo fa in segno di questo attimo che durato tra Al e lui. Un addio. E' forse la prima ed ultima volta. Le piace chiaro, come se fosse scontato che di una come Al non si possa fare a meno, ma che cosa ne sar di lei una volta catturato Nilsen? Una volta che Ben verr liberato e comincer a farle la corte come ai vecchi tempi? Vuole che lei sappia quello che sta provando, e che il non ritrarsi fosse come il segno del fatto che anche a lei Ray piaceva. Dief morde il soprabito di Ray e i due ritornano alla realt, al bosco, al rifugio a pochi metri e a quell'acre odore di fumo. Si rimettono in cammino. 

Ben rinviene con un po' di mal di testa, ferito ad una gamba...la solita gamba. E' legato e imbavagliato, Boe e Nilsen gli danno le spalle e stanno accendendo un fuoco, ma non ha paura: ha sentito dei passi nel bosco qualche minuto fa e anche se non ne sicuro, convinto che si tratti di Ray, e la cosa migliore da fare aspettare: perch Ray arriver e sfonder quella porta, pistola alla mano, i due saranno distratti allora e lui avr il tempo di liberarsi.  
Se invece Ray non arrivasse... La sua vita forse sarebbe finita in un proiettile di Boe.  
Nilsen si volta verso di lui con una bottiglia in mano: "Hei Giubbarossa! A me non piacciono i Mounties... Tu non sai che fine ha fatto l'ultima che passata tra le mani! Quell'idiota della sorella sta ancora scrostando le sue cervella dal muro... Hehe..." dice voltandosi verso Boe, ma Boe sembra non cogliere e rimane in silenzio... Boe "Tore, che schifo! Se le cose stanno cos perch questo lo tieni vivo?" Nilsen sorride "Oh Oh Oh Fred! Ci divertiremo un sacco in Canada, vedrai! Un po' di freddo ma... Fred se questo soldatino rimane vivo, quell'altra ci penser due volte prima di chiamre rinforzi... Hehe...Hehe! Glie ne ho gi fatto fuori uno...", Nilsen si avvicina a Fraser che sta seduto a terra e gli da qualche calcio, ma Boe lo sgrida "Tore! lascialo in pace! Non vedi che ferito?". Ben chiude gli occhi per il dolore, poi cerca di parlare: Fraser "Se mi terrete prigioniero ancora per molto non farete che peggiorare la vostra situazione, sono un poliziotto della Reale Polizia Canadese a cavallo e..." 

Boe "Per favore taci. Lo abbiamo capito" gli porge un bicchiere d'acqua poi si rivolge a Nilsen "Senti Tore, io non ammazzo la gente, metti gi la pistola! Se muore certo che la donna ci uccide come ha fatto con quel coniglio! Ha la mira di un cecchino!",  
Boe si ferma un attimo e guarda Fraser bere "Poi scusami Tore... Che razza di nome ?"  
Fraser "E' un nome originario dell'insediamento islandese in..." Nilsen inarca le folte sopracciglia biondastre e guarda in basso verso Fraser, fa una strana mossa con i baffi, poi sbotta "Danese, idiota, di origine danese" Appena finisce di parlare si sente un cigolio dal tetto. Fuori, sul tetto, in corrispondenza della porta ci sono Al e Ray "Sta a sentire: adesso io scendo e la sfondo, tu mi copri le spalle ok?" "No Ray! Vado prima io e tu mi copri! Se Nilsen ti vede ti uccide!" "Al, non posso. Se ti succede qualche cosa chi lo sente Ben, eh?" "Tutti e due: io Nilsen e tu Boe... Ben si libera e..." Al annusa l'aria "...Oh no Ben quello ferito!" "Saremo due contro due: Pronta?"   
Saltano e sfondano la porta all'improvviso, Nilsen aveva abbassato la guardia, ma subito cerca di sparare a Ben, la pistola non ha pi colpi ed Al si avventa verso Nilsen, ma Boe le spara ad un braccio, nonostante la ferita Al non molla Nilsen che la colpisce pi volte, Nilsen e Al cadono a terra, Al cerca di tenerlo fermo, ma lui si libera e la colpisce parecchie volte, quando vede che la sua forza sta cedendo, ha il tempo di recuperare una pistola e puntargliela in fronte, sta per premere il grilletto ed Al riapre gli occhi e lo fissa: i due sguardi si incrociano e Tore ha un sussulto, per un attimo rivede Tom, era l proprio davanti a lui e aveva lo stesso sguardo ed era ancora un ragazzo... Si dice che quando stai per uccidere non devi pensarci troppo su o il rimorso ti uccider, quando Tore vide quegli occhi disperati un anno fa, ebbe come una fitta ma fece la sua strada, ora quegli occhi erano davanti a lui e non era la sfida, era il caos: la testa gira e si ritrova a terra in preda ai fumi dell'alcool. Ben lo blocca e lo ammanetta. Ben "Al stai bene?"   
Al "Uh... No!" si guarda attorno spaesata. Ray e Dief si avventano su Boe che esce dal rifugio e comincia a correre. Fa parecchi metri poi si volta ed alza le mani "Ray, se mi prendi ti arrestano..." Ray si ritrae   
"Giusto. Qui siamo tutti e due uomini liberi: io non sono un poliziotto e tu non sei un carcerato... per il momento... Allora vai" Boe non se lo lascia ripetere due volte "Allora addio Ray... E' stato un piacere rivederti...",  
in quel momento arriva Al correndo, Boe girato di spalle e non se ne rende direttamente conto, cammina a passo svelto senza correre e prende un respiro a pieni polmoni si ferma un attimo. Sta sorridendo quando Al lo colpisce alle spalle col calcio della pistola e lui si ripiega su se stesso svenuto. Erano in una radura e in lontananza si vedevano delle case. "Forza Ray, dammi una mano, torniamo da Benny!" dice tenendo Fred per le spalle "Al sei ferita... Andiamo forza!" i due camminano verso il rifugio. 

Ray non sapeva quello che stava provando e non sapeva di preciso da quale parte si trovava.  
Forse in quel momento non aveva importanza, sentiva uno strano odore di resina provenire forse da lei, dall'aria d'autunno e cominci a piovere... Questa volta la pioggia aveva i colori del rosso, del verde, del marrone e del giallo, del cielo grigio-blu... In un bosco forse un po' troppo fuori dalla civilt, forse c'era una donna contro la quale non doveva combattere. 

Una volta catturati i loro uomini, Ben e Ray ritornarono a Chicago dove, come molti di voi sapranno, lavorarono insieme fianco a fianco, da amici fraterni ed inseparabili ancora qualche anno. E se vi state chiedendo il destino di Al : se sia tornata a svolgere il suo dovere di Mounty in Ontario e sparare ai conigli, si sia poi messa davvero con Ray o se abbia accettato la proposta di Ben di 15 anni prima, beh questo non lo so, ormai sono passati pi di 5 anni da allora e la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe scriverle una lettera. E se non troppo impegnata a correre dietro ad un'auto senza targa chiedendogli per favore di accostare forse vi risponder. 

Il sipario si chiude a Second City, il pubblico applaude. Le luci si spengono con un rumore secco e il ragazzo se ne va. Fa un sospiro profondo, alza le spalle e sorride salendo nel buio su quell'auto francese di seconda mano. 

* * *

End The second City Monologue (Italian) by Munter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
